


guardian angel

by tabfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Dreams, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabfics/pseuds/tabfics
Summary: kenma has a bad dream. alas, kuroo is there to soothe him through it, (and eventually profess his love) making kenma believe that his best friend truly is his guardian angel.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i didn’t edit this for shiiiit 
> 
> \- kelsey 
> 
> (leave kudos and comments if you want???)

The starry night sky shone through the white, gossamer curtains draped over Kenma’s windows. A slight draft sat over the room, wind spun swirling through cracks in window panes and ricocheted off house walls. 

The room was cold, the grand wooden dresser and the wooden closet doors shivered beneath the chill air. The mirror on the door was drenched in a cold frost and the ceiling lamp sat still and stagnant. 

The plush carpet trembled beneath the padding of a boy’s feet as he approached the twin bed set in the middle of the room. Atop of it, swaddled in an excessively large blue blanket, was Kenma; his blonde hair sprawled across his pillows and his eyes squeezed shut as he murmured incomprehensibly. The nightstand beside him retained a small brown journal, a tube of lip balm, a hairbrush, and a small analog clock with bright red letters that read ‘3:16’. 

Yet Kuroo was wide awake, his body merely a black silhouette against Kenma’s shadowed, cream-colored walls. He stood in the middle of the room, his toes curled into the cold carpeting as he watched Kenma jolt and turn in his bed, voice becoming louder as it spewed unintelligible sentences. 

Kuroo walked closer with a sigh and sat beside Kenma on the bed, brushing a hand through the smaller boy’s hair as he slept, albeit disturbed by what Kuroo assumed to be a nightmare. 

“Hey… Hey…,” Kuroo hushed as Kenma whined in his sleep, shoving the blankets aside and curling in on himself, head violently flitting in either direction as he whined louder. Kuroo sighed. “Kenma, shhhh…” 

Kenma didn’t wake, but instead began to cry. 

Kuroo immediately drew the blankets back and crawled into the bed with his best friend. He whispered hushes as he positioned himself to hold Kenma in his arms. “Kenma, it’s okay.” 

Kenma cried still, whining as he adjusted to Kuroo’s arms wrapped around his torso. He groaned and swiveled around to be faced with Kuroo, although he was still asleep. 

Kuroo frowned upon seeing the distress in Kenma’s face, the wrinkles that knit his eyebrows together and the tightness of his eyes and his clenched teeth. 

Kuroo held Kenma’s head to his chest and kissed his hair, knowing full well that Kenma wouldn’t remember it in the morning. “Calm down, Kenma. It’s just a nightmare. It’ll be okay, I’m here.” 

Kenma whined in reply, sniffling as he bashed his head into Kuroo’s chest with a wail. Kuroo pet his hair. “You’re safe with me, Kenma.” 

Kenma cried still, his labored breathing hot on Kuroo’s neck. He tried to turn about, but Kuroo held him steadily and he groaned. 

Kuroo rubbed the boy’s back, soothing him as he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. That is, only for a moment before Kenma jolted awake with a loud wail. 

“Kenma, it’s okay,” Kuroo hushed, to which Kenma grabbed onto the raven-haired boy’s hoodie, now fully awake. Kuroo noticed and slipped a few fingers through Kenma’s hair. “Bad dream?” 

Kenma nodded and laid against Kuroo’s neck, softly trying to steady his breathing and stop his crying. 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll protect you,” Kuroo says confidently, hugging Kenma. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

Kenma closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh. “Do you promise?” 

Kuroo nods. “Of course I do. Have I let anything bad happen to you yet?” 

Kenma shakes his head, cuddling closer to Kuroo. Once he’s relaxed and stopped crying, he puts himself against Kuroo’s chest to be held. He murmurs softly, “I love you, Kuro.” 

Kuroo, taken aback, pats Kenma’s head awkwardly and replies, “Uh, I love you too.” 

Kenma hums in a sleepy, half-lucid state and snuggles closer to Kuroo. He pokes his head into Kuroo’s chin and giggles when Kuroo kisses his hair. “I like dreaming about you,” Kenma says, voice slurred as he (almost intoxicated on his love) takes Kuroo’s hands and slips them up his shirt. “But only the good dreams. Sometimes I have dreams where you leave me. When you learn what I am.” 

“I won’t leave you,” Kuroo says, though confused at the last part. “What do you mean ‘When you learn what I am?’” 

Kenma sighs, knocking his head against Kuroo’s chest. “I’m scared you won’t want to be my friend anymore when I tell you what I am.” 

Kuroo shakes his head. “I’ll always be your friend. What are you? You can tell me.” 

Kenma, still half-asleep, hums as Kuroo rubs his bare back beneath his pajamas. He presses his lips to Kuroo’s neck and stays there, head lying against his shoulder. 

“I’m gay, Kuro,” Kenma whispers, voice tight. As if he’s scared to say it—afraid of what will happen. “And I’m in love with you.” 

Kuroo catches his breath in his throat and stops rubbing Kenma’s back. Upon the sudden stopping in motion, Kenma retaliates by shoving himself off of Kuroo and backing away. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kenma says, biting his lip. He’s awake now—Kuroo sees it in the glint in his eye. “Fuck, Kuro, I’m sorry—”

Kuroo tries to speak out, to tell him that he feels the same way—that he’s always going to protect Kenma, but he can’t get the words out. Instead he whimpers, teeth clenched together. 

Kenma takes it as a bad sign. “Shit, I’m sorry. I took advantage of you because you were in my bed—” Kenma abruptly stops himself and sits up, raking his hands through his hair nervously. “I—I’ll go sleep on the couch, okay? Go back to sleep. I… I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Kenma stands up and quickly breaks for the door, halfway out with the door closing behind him when Kuroo chokes out, “Kenma, wait!” 

The door stops moving and Kenma slowly looks inside the room, his eyes glistening with the oncoming of tears. Kuroo feels horrible. 

“Come back, Kenma,” he whispers, pushing himself up and holding his hand out for Kenma. “Please. Let’s talk.” 

Kenma bites his lip and slowly walks inside the room, unable to control a few tears as they slip down his cheeks. He closes the door and walks over to the bed, taking Kuroo’s hand with his own, shaky one. 

Kuroo pulls him onto the bed to sit beside him. “Kenma, it’s okay.” 

Kenma shakes his head. “I fucked up. I shouldn’t have told you.” 

Kuroo shakes his head in return and moves his hands to cradle Kenma’s face. “Please don’t say that.” 

Kenma cries, holding Kuroo’s hand. “I dreamt about you, Kuroo. I dreamt that I told you and you reacted really badly… you hit me and called me names, and then you left me and told me you weren’t going to ever talk to me again.” 

Kuroo shakes his head again, not knowing what else to do. He feels his eyes prickling as he rubs his thumb over Kenma’s cheek. “I would  _ never _ do that, Kenma.” 

Kenma closes his eyes and lets the tears fall, his soft cries breaking Kuroo’s heart. 

“I love you, Kenma,” Kuroo whispers, beginning to cry as Kenma bites his lip and shakes his head, holding Kuroo’s hands tightly against his own cheeks. “I told you when you were falling asleep and I’ll tell you again, as many times as I need to.” 

Kenma sobs. “I’m not talking platonically, Kuroo!” 

Kuroo is taken aback, he slowly takes his hands from Kenma’s face and drops them to his shoulders where he softly massages, bringing Kenma closer to him. 

“I’m not either, Kitten.” 

Kenma looks up, mouth dropping with the pet name. His glassy doe eyes meet Kuroo’s and the two boys take one another in, Kenma breaking at the sight of his best friend crying before him. “Kuro—”

“I love you, Kitten.” 

Kenma shakes his head and cries harder, throwing himself into Kuroo’s body. “I love you too.” 

Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma and holds him tightly, both of the boys trying to recover from their tears. Kuroo sighs and tries to break the serious tone by asking, “Do I not get a pet name?” 

Kenma laughs against his crying, pushing himself back to hold Kuroo’s face. Kuroo’s hands sit on Kenma’s waist, the two kneeling on the bed before one another, stomachs pressed together, breathing in the same rhythm. 

“What do you want me to call you?” Kenma asks, knocking their foreheads together with a strained grin. 

Kuroo slides his hands up Kenma’s back to rest his palms on his shoulder blades. “You’re supposed to choose that. Not me.” 

Kenma grimaces in return. “Okay. Let me think.” 

Kuroo splits a grin and watches as Kenma thinks. He interrupts, knowing full well what he’s doing, when he says, “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Kenma snaps out of his thoughts and lightly hits Kuroo on the chest. “I was thinking!” 

“Will you?” Kuroo asks again, a shiteating grin sat upon his lips. 

Kenma scoffs. “Of course I will, Angel.” 

Kuroo blushes. “Angel?” 

Kenma nods, proud of the endearment term he decided on. “You said that you would always protect me. And you guide me through all of my troubles. I like to think of you as my guardian angel. That a God sent you down from heaven or wherever to watch over me. Ever since we were kids. You have always been by my side, through good and bad. You always have time for me, and you always help me when I need it. Not to mention that you’re like, basically ethereal and unworldly gorgeous.” 

Kuroo’s eyes water as Kenma gushes over him. He takes one of his hands off of Kenma’s back to wipe his eyes, scoffing as he does so. “You’re such a sap,” he murmurs, scoffing again as he wipes his other eye with his sleeve. “I can’t believe you.” 

Kenma, smiling softly, places a light kiss on Kuroo’s nose. “You’re my angel.” 

Kuroo shakes his head. “I’m not.” 

Kenma nods. “You came to my room at three in the morning to soothe me through a nightmare. I don’t even know how you knew I was having one.” 

Kuroo blushes. “I… I had a feeling something was off. So I came to check on you.” 

“You’re my angel.” 

Kuroo sighs. “I’m really not.” 

Kenma nods, poking Kuroo in the cheek. “You are. Let me have this.” 

“Okay, fine. If… If I can call you my baby, you can call me your angel.” 

Kenma smiles with his lips and strokes Kuroo’s cheek. “I guess I'm your baby then.” 

Kuroo grins and wraps his arms around Kenma, dropping himself onto the bed for Kenma to fall on top of him, laughing all the way. Kuroo presses a bunch of kisses to Kenma’s cheeks and holds him tight, finally settling in to nuzzle their noses together. “My baby~” he says, voice sing-songy as he rubs Kenma’s head, cosseting him closely. 

Kenma giggles, relaxing into the touch. “My angel~” he replies, just as chirpily. “All you need is a halo.” 

Kuroo snorts. “More like a pair of devil horns.” 

Kenma rolls his eyes. “You would look hot either way.” 

Kuroo blushes. “Shut up. We haven’t even gone on a date yet.” 

Kenma sighs. “I’ve been in love with you for years.” 

Kuroo shakes his head. “I bet I’ve been in love with you longer.” 

“I only realized last year, though,” Kenma says, looking up to meet his new boyfriend’s eyes. “It’s been so hard keeping this all to myself.” 

Kuroo smiles. “I know now. And you can tell everyone if you want! Anyone you want. I’ll protect you. If anybody tries to mess with you, I’ll punch them.” 

Kenma sighs lovingly, pursing his lips as he watches Kuroo fondly. “You’re such a sweetheart. I don’t deserve you.” 

“You deserve everything, Kitten.” 

Kenma bites his lip, smile peeking out from his teeth. He caresses Kuroo’s cheek and whispers, “You really are my angel.” 

  
  



End file.
